One Night Stand
by WannabeTheBloodyFox
Summary: Italy has to take a drunken Japan home. That's it right? WRONG! Don't ever let Japan drink American OR German beer...otherwise bad stuff will happen Rated M for hot ItaPan smex


A/N: ...I don't even- WHAT IS THIS?

Sooooo...yeah, just something that I wrote because there;s not even...um...smex in the stories I read and because I was seriously bored (schools out so what is there to do?). Ummm, enjoy this ItaPan story that my friend will hate me for because she's Japan and I'm Italy in our little cosplay group? Oh God aru...

* * *

Italy yawned as he calmly and happily walked out of the bar, "Veee!~ He exclaimed. "That went well, huh Nihon?"

For once, the countries had actually had a successful meeting in Japan's country and were out celebrating. They decided that they would celebrate at a bar that was nearby and after a few hours England was singing karaoke (since only real men sing), Prussia was attempting to claim everyone's vital regions, including Russia's, and half the countries were drunker than an Irishman (don't spaz- it's a stereotype).

Italy was one of the countries that wasn't drunk enough so he could drive someone home, in this case it was Japan who drank just a bit too much. The other countries that weren't drunk were Canada (Italy questioned who he was at first), France (which surprised Italy), China and Russia. Italy chose to drive Japan home since his house wasn't that far and because Japan agreed to let him sleep over at his house like old times.

Italy looked at Japan as he exited the bar. The Japanese man stumbled onto the sidewalk and next to the car that Italy drove in. He groaned, "I think I drank too much- it's all dizzy..."

Italy stepped next to him and patted his back, "It's alright Nihon! We'll be home before you know it~"

Japan looked at him, "Please stop touching me..."

Italy ignored the comment and skipped over to the driver's side, opened the door and sat down inside the car. Japan also sat inside the car and shut the door. He sighed and laid his head against the window. Italy giggled, "Is Nihon sleepy?"

"Just drive please..." Japan groaned. Italy continued smiling and started the car. He shifted the gear into drive and began his drive towards Japan's house. In no time Japan was asleep and Italy was halfway towards his house. Italy glanced at Japan and giggled. _'Nihon's so cute he's sleeping vee~' _Italy thought to himself.

Pretty soon, Italy was parked outside Japan's house and was outside the passenger door. Italy kneeled down and tapped the window lightly to wake Japan up. Italy slowly gripped the door handle and opened it carefully. "Nihoooon~" Italy whispered, "Wake up, we're home."

Japan shifted and opened one eye, "Mmm?" Italy opened the door and helped the sleepy man out of the car. Japan raised his arms up and stretched. "I was sleeping too..."

"I saw~" Italy replied back to him, "But don't worry! I'll make us some tea and then we can go to sleep!"

Japan nodded and the two stopped outside his door. Japan slipped off his shoes and stepped inside. Italy repeated what Japan did and sat down at his _kotatsu_ table. Japan also sat next to him and laid his head on the table, "Oh, my head..."

"Nihon shouldn't drink~"

"Be quiet." Japan replied to the Italian. Italy smiled and got up, "I'll go make tea~"

Japan nodded and watched Italy walk into his kitchen. Japan sighed and stared at the kitchen, _'Darn drinks,'_ He thought, _'Why did I have to have a drinking contest with Prussia-san?'_ Japan remembered Prussia saying he could drink was more _sake_ than Japan, which started a drinking contest. Japan won, but his head was spinning and he was having "weird" thoughts.

Italy came back with two cups in his hand, "I'm baaaack!" Japan twitched at the loud Italian, "So I see," He mumbled. How he hated the weird thoughts that filled his mind. He first started having thoughts when he finished the contest. America congratulated him but Japan's mind was elsewhere. Then about England, and then about China and even about Germany. He couldn't explain his thoughts since they came with weird "feelings". Now he was having thoughts about Italy, _'Damn you Prussia...'_ He thought as he sipped some tea.

Italy also sipped the tea and looked at Japan, "Nihon's head still hurts?"

"It's not that it hurts- I just feel dizzy..." He mumbled. He rubbed his head as Italy scooted closer to Japan. "You'll be alright veee~"

Japan, at the moment, could care less whether Italy was touching him, he just wanted to drink his tea and go to sleep. He yawned and drank the rest of the tea in one sip, "Whatever you say Italy-kun,"

Italy smiled and sipped drank some tea. Japan stared at the Italian, _'God,'_ He thought as he laid his head down. Italy just smiled and drank the last of his tea, _'Why does he be so cute? Geez...' _Japan groaned at the weird thoughts of Italy. Suddenly Japan had an urge and sat up. The Italian got up and took both the tea cups in his hands, "Be right back Nihon!~" With that, Italy skipped over into the kitchen.

Japan shifted positions and sat on his knees. Italy came back and plopped down next to Japan, "_Ciao_~ ready to go to sleep?"

Japan looked away, "Sure..."

Italy crawled next to Japan, "What's wrong Nihon?" Japan's face heated up and he continued looking away, "Nothing, my head is just dizzy,"

Italy frowned and opened his eyes, "Nihoooon," Japan glanced at the Italian. Italy stared at Japan with his puppy-dog eyes and he pouted. Japan tensed up and looked away, "Nothing's wrong..."

Italy crawled over and sat in front of Japan, "Nihon?"

Japan tightly closed his eyes, _'Please go away,'_ Japan thought, _'Please...I don't like these feelings,'_ He wanted to say this to Italy but he couldn't stand Italy's puppy-dog eyes. Instead he let out a slight moan and looked down. Italy frowned and crossed his arms, "Nihon wants to sleep,"

Japan gathered enough strength to look at Italy, "Kind of..." He couldn't bear it anymore and began to acknowledge the urge. He looked at the Italian and leaned forward. Italy leaned back as Japan came closer, "N-Nihon... ?"

"Be quiet..." Japan pressed his lips against Italy's and landed on top of him. Italy, confused, pushed Japan off, "Nihon?"

Japan ignored the Italian and pressed his lips against his, silencing him. Italy slowly closed his eyes and pressed his tongue against Japan's, requesting entrance. Japan gladly opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against Italy's and pressed his body against him. Italy moaned as he bucked his hips against Japan and held the Japanese man close to him. Italy pulled away from Japan, "Nihon...let's go to your bed, it'll be more comfortable~"

Japan nodded and watched Italy get up. "Let's go!" Italy then reached down and picked up Japan bridal-style. Japan blushed a deep red as they headed toward Japan's room. Italy stepped in front of his room and slid open the door. Italy set Japan on the bed, sat on his knees and began taking off his shirt, "I'd never thought that Nihon would wanna do something like this~"

Japan blushed and began unbuttoning his shirt. As Japan finished taking off his shirt, Italy crawled toward him, grabbed both his hands, and pinned him to the bed. Japan looked at Italy confused, "Italy-kun?"

Italy giggled and kissed Japan, "If we're gonna do this, I want Nihon to be happy and satisfied~" With that, Italy leaned down and started placing butterfly kisses across Japan's collar bone. Japan moaned softly and arched his back, "I-Itaria-kun . . . ah~" Italy smiled, took one of his hands, and slid it down Japan's pants. Even though Japan was drunk, he was still Japan. He gasped, escaped Italy's grasp, and quickly grabbed his wrist, "I-Italy!"

"Veee? What's wrong Nihon? Aren't we gonna do it?" Italy asked as he tilted his head. Japan's face started turning even redder, "_H-Hai_ but I'm still a...a virgin..."

Italy grabbed his hand, "All the more reason for me to be your first~ But what about your play dates with Greece?"

Japan's face was turning redder than a bloody tomato, "W-We never did anything! And I refuse to believe we did!" Italy laughed and pinned the Japanese man down again, "It'll hurt at first but then you'll absolutely love it~"

Japan looked away, breathed in and nodded his head as the tone of red on his face disappeared, "Alright..." Italy, satisfied, continued on with the foreplay. While he nipped and kissed Japan's neck, one of his hands made its way down to his pants again and began to take them off while his other held Japan's hands down. Japan moaned and arched his back, "Ah, ooh Italy-kun...a-ah..."

Italy then took his hand out of Japan's pants, pulled them off along with his boxers, and lifted one of his legs up. He positioned himself and began rubbing against Japan. Japan moaned louder and bucked his hips, "Italy-kun~ a-ah...mmmm~"

Italy then moved his head down and bit one of Japan's nipples. Japan yelled out and arched his back even more, "I-Itaria-kun! Oh~" Japan yelled out in ecstasy as Italy began licking and sucking on both his nipples as his hand began to rub Japan's erect member. The Italian then took his hand and stuck two fingers in Japan's mouth, coating them in his saliva. Japan took his free hand and grabbed Italy's hand, _'Now it's my turn...'_ Japan thought as he licked Italy's fingers and nipped his fingertips.

Italy chuckled at Japan and pulled his hand away. He then pulled his hand down to Japan's entrance and began rubbing his ass, which caused Japan to moan and turn slightly red. Italy moved his head further down and began licking and nipping his stomach, and as he did so he slowly stuck a finger inside Japan. Japan clutched the bed sheets tightly as pain shot up his body and Italy began to finger him slowly.

"Nihon doesn't hurt?" Italy asked as he leaned down and licked Japan's member. Japan moaned slightly and shook his head, "N-No I'm fine- ohhh~ mmmm Itaria-kun..."

Italy stuck in a second finger and began sucking on his member. Japan yelled out as more pain shot throughout the lower half of his body and clutched the sheets even more. Italy let go of Japan's hand and lifted Japan's leg up, attempting to "open" Japan more for him to relax.

After a few moments Italy stopped sucking and fingering him and sat back to take off his own pants. Japan panted slightly and closed his eyes. He was sleepy but, oh, how he wanted to feel the Italian inside him and pleasure him.

After Italy was done, he positioned his member against Japan's entrance and lifted Japan's legs up, _'God, this is gonna hurt without any lubrication...'_ Japan thought as Italy spoke, "Ready?"

Japan nodded, "_H-Hai_..." Italy breathed in and slowly entered Japan. "Gyah! Oh Feli! Ah, oh~" Japan yelled out as pain and pleasure shot up his body. Japan shut his eyes tightly and clutched the sheets so hard, his nails could have ripped through the material. Italy stopped, "Is Nihon alright?"

Japan wrapped his arms around Italy's neck, "Please...please don't stop Feli, it feels so good."

"But-"

"Please!" Japan tightly held onto Italy, "Please don't stop, no matter how much I beg you to stop or how much I yell, just don't stop," Italy looked down at Japan and nodded, "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you Kiku~" Italy then started to thrust into Japan slowly as the smaller man started yelling and moaning out loud.

Italy placed his hands on Japan's hips and began thrusting faster into Japan. The Italian leaned down and kissed his lips, "Mmmm~" Italy moaned as he tongue slipped inside Japan's mouth and met with his tongue. Italy moaned through kisses as he thrust into the Japanese man as quick as he could. Between every other thrust, he reached in between and began rubbing and pumping his hardened member, earning a yell of pleasure from Japan. He dug his nails into Italy's skin while one of Japan's hands ran and pulled Italy's hair.

Japan's hand eventually reached Italy's hair curl and Japan instinctivly yanked the piece of hair as hard as he could. This made Italy throw his head back and yell out, "Oh, Japan!"

Japan smiled, "Ah...does that feel good Italy-kun?" He teased as he continued pulling the hair curl. Italy dug his nails into Japan's hips and stared down seductivly at him, "Keep pulling it Kiku~ It feels so good~" Japan quietly obeyed and continued yanking on the Italian's hair. Italy moaned and began thrusting as hard as he could into Japan, "Ah...oooh Kiku...Kiku- ah!- oh Kiku oh!" Italy yelled out.

Japan did the same as he grabbed Italy's hair curl, "Ah! Oh Itaria-kun...I'm-I'm gonna come...oh!"

"G-Go ahead...a-ah!" Italy grabbed Japan's waist and began biting his neck, causing the smaller man to arch his back and yell out in Japanese. Japan tightly shut his eyes as he felt himself release his seed across his and Italy's stomach and some hit his chin. Italy saw this and continued hitting Japan's prostate until Italy came inside Japan. Japan began panting heavily as Italy stopped thrusting and slowly exited Japan, Japan arching his back and moaning softly.

Italy, who was also panting, leaned down and kissed Japan swiftly, "Kiku...it was good _si_?"

Japan nodded and pressed his lips against Italy's, "_H-Hai_...it was..."

"Does Nihon wanna sleep now vee?" Italy asked as he laid down next to Japan.

Japan quickly pulled the covers over his body and felt his eyelids get heavy, "_Hai_,"

Italy smiled and wrapped his arms around Japan's waist and fell asleep, "_Buonanotte __Giappone_~"

"_Oyasumi_ Itaria-kun..."

* * *

A/N: ASDFGHJKL-

This was so smutty XD My friend, Nihon, is gonna kill me =w=

This was actually based on an RP we made (me as Italy and her as Japan hurr durr) and it was actually date-rape where she refused to sex for me PFFFT- LOLUMADJAPAN? Anyway, please tell me how good or bad I did on this story, please!...There was enough sex for me, in my opinion XD

ANYWAAAAYS~~ review, favorite, and like for this smutty little author who can't write yaoi for crap~ DAAAAAA


End file.
